I don't know what love is
by The Munk
Summary: Nate has become every girls crush except Gina. Nate will try to win Jenny over but will he ever learn what love is? Meanwhile, Nate, Teddy and Francis band actually got really good. But every positive reaction comes with a negative reaction. Will the pressure of Girls and Music get to him or will he still be himself?
1. New changes

**Big Nate:I don't know what love is**

**Hey what's up Big Nate Fans. As you notice I am a new fanfiction author who is going to deadicate most of his fanfiction writing time to Big Nate. So here is my frist story. Enjoy. Review!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Big Nate**

Chapter 1:Changes

**Nate's POV**

I walk in through the door prideful and boastful. It's been a long summer;I have spent the summer in Australia. But the good times don't last don't last, so I'm back at P.S.38 for a boring time. My two friends walk up to me, Francis and Teddy."Hey Nate", Teddy chucked. "What's so funny" I asked in an annoyed way.

"Nothing, except you look a little different than before, wait a minute", Francis said in a confused way.

"I know I'm awesome and the ladies are starting to notice me."I say in an eyebrow rising way referring to the group of girls ahead of us gigging, looking at me in a dreamy way. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves here, let's just get to class frist said Francis.

"Okay" I say in agreement. "Nate, I would like to make a bet with you and you too Francis", Teddy said in a challenging way.

"Okay shoot me" I say. "After school we'll have a scateboard race around town and whoever is the last one to finsh would have to buy the winner a soda" Teddy says.

A bet? I'm so going to win it."Deal" I said full of confidence. "After all, we all kow who is going to win". "Humpth, yeah right" Teddy snorted. The school bell ranged.

"Well, we have to go to Homeroom" Francis says. Usually I'll groan but I'm in a good mood so I am ready for anything Homeroom and Social Studies throws at me except for two people Mrs Godfrey and my Arch Nemesis,rival and all time enemy "shudders" Gina.

**Wow I can't believe it took so long to write this chapter down and the fact it is done. Okay? Don't give me that look. Forgive me if I make any mistakes you see in my frist chapter. I would like to give out a SHOUTOUT to KaitoMagico for writing out the 2nd chapter and inpiring me to start writing this story.**

**Review and write to me for anything from advice to questions. I need 5 reviews to write the 2nd chapter. Until then, See Ya.**


	2. A new Project

I don't know what love is chapter 2 A new project

**Alright here's the deal. Now I am going to work overtime to write these chapters as fast as I can. So you can read them. Anyway I'm really enjoying writing this story. And please just Review!**

Nate's POV

As I walked into Homeroom, every girls eyes were on meexcept for two girls. Jenny, the girl I have a crush on since the frist grade. And Gina my rival, who is studing on her last minute notes for the Social Studies test. As I am sitting in my desk. "Be quiet!" screeched Mrs Godfrey. Oh, hold that throught it's just Mrs Godfrey. "Time for rollcall" said Mrs Godfrey. Homeroom was decent but it wasen't until Social Studies, that things got real intresting.

After Social Studies, I was heading out when Godfrey says "Nate can you stay here for a moment". Now when Mrs Godfrey said that you don't have a choice. "Don't worry, we'll wait for you" says Teddy."No need to worry, this won't take long I said assuring. Teddy and Francis lefted Homeroom while I have to go to Mrs Godfrey's desk. "Nate you are failing Social Studies and you will have to do an extra credit project on the royal family known as the Tudors. If you want to have a chance, see If you can finy any romance about the tudors" Mrs Godfrey says with a smirk.

I felt a smile creeping up my face. I may not know about the Tudors but I do know about romance. After all having a crush does have its advantages. "Nate, remember your grade counts in your project" Mrs Godfrey said in annoyance."Yes Mrs Godfrey, I will pass the project I said. I walked down the hallway to the English classroom with worry, how in the world am I going to pass the project.

**Well another chapter done. Gina will be involved in the next chapter. Oh by the way I got chapter 3 all written up so I will need only a few days to get chapter 3 up and maybe chapter 4. It's nice talking to you and don't forget to review. See Ya!**


	3. Their First Gig

**I don't know what love is chapter 3 Their First Big Break**

**Hey guys, sorry I have not like upload a new chapter yesterday. I need Reviews people, thats what Fanfiction authors live for. Well enjoy the chapter.**

**Diclaimer-I don't own Big Nate**

Nate's POV

Later in the day at Art, I asked Mr Rosa If we can sing a song.

He said yes, but on one condition we can't play Rock and Roll.

"I can't believe we're not singing Rock and Roll" I said in disbelief. I live for Rock and Roll, and without Rock and Roll my band is gone like the wind.

"Well look on the bright side of things, at least we get to sing" Teddy says.

"Look how about we sing this song; I got this of the Internet Francis said so suddenly.

"Fine" I said so annoyed. What? I never see a song such as good as this, I just said.

"Wow, this song is really good" I said as I am reading the lyrics. In the Art room we are setting up for our gig. Then School Picture Guy came up to us and said "You called me Nate".

"Yes I did, here's the deal, me and my band got a Gig during the Art lesson due in a few short minutes, so we need a DJ to play the background music and me and my band will sing".

I said very exhausted from explaining. "Okay let's do this" said School Picture Guy.

**Like I said review and also give me material to write in my future chapters and future Big Nate Stories.**

**Any type of Reviews is greatly appreciated**

**Until than, see ya**


	4. Their frist gig and their frist song

**Alright, 3 things I have to get of my chest. 1st I can't wait for chapter 3 of Camp of Cool. 2nd When are you going to put up the 2nd chapter of Moving On. 3rd where are all the reviews. On with the chapter. And I don't own Big Nate and I don't own any song.**

Big Nate I don't know what love is chapter 4

Okay this is going to be my longest chapter yet. I hope more Big Nate stories are getting published.

I don't own Big Nate and any songs

Nate's POV

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute I said, I thought you don't like today's music," I also said in disbelief.

"Well, it just happens to be made in 1979" said School Picture Guy. "Wow, let's just get in the art room, we have no time to waste" said Francis who is such in a hurry.

"Okay we'll set up, come on" I said. We set up the equipment, just in case you don't know us. We're called Enslave The Mollusk, we are hoping to become a famous Rock and Roll band. I know we're supposed to like be disbanded but the band has gone back together, in no time at all.

We have gotten our first gig right here, right here, right now. "Do you think we are ready" Francis asked. "We have papering for this, all of the practices we took all of the time to use, all the time we have to deal with Nate" "Hey!" "As I was saying, we have to be ready for this," Teddy said it like an inspirational speech.

"Mr Rosa, Mr Rosa" we heard a girls voice then we heard the door being opened.

"Mr Rosa are you here"

We turned to the source of the voice, but it was none other than Gina.

"Nathan Wright! What are you doing here" Gina said with disgust. Typical Gina, wait a minute she said my full name.

SHE! GINA- Hemphill Toms said my full name I thought angrily. I thought moms like say their sons full names.

"For your information, we are setting up for a gig, Mr Rosa hired us to deliver music to the 6th grade Art room, and if you don't mind we are still being set up, so just cardoosh until class begins and send all the fan girls that love me for autographs I said annoyed.

I have her now, she has no tricks and I win.

"Nate, Nate, Nate, When are you going to ever learn. You can't beat me. I get the best grades and let's not forget about the accident" Gina says. "You can't do that I said very shocked. I can't believe she would do that to me, how in the world Gina remember that time.

"I can, It's called blackmail now if you can excuse me" I saw Gina exited out of the art room and I turned around to see Teddy and Francis cracking up.

"Ha, ha, ha, he, he, he, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"What's so funny" I said filling up with embarrassment. I don't know why but it really must be embarrassing.

"Gina just own you" Francis snicker. "So what's the accident you got blackmailed with, Teddy said when he pulled himself together.

So I explain what happen. Teddy and Francis were on the floor double rolling with laughter when I finish.

"Let me guess It all have to do with that Social Studies project" Francis says.  
"She makes me mad arrgh! Why I can't just get rid of her" I said angrily.

"Two things, number 1 you Loove her and 2 we got to get ready Teddy" said in a joking manner.

Heh, you know I'm starting to like this interaction between you and Gina, it's cute Francis who is smiling.

You know, I don't get it. Why do they think I love Gina, I Hate her so much. Why?

I don't get it. They treat me and Gina like a couple of people waiting to fall in love with other and become a couple.

"Hey, stop goofing off, we need to blow off the roof' I said. "Woah! Let's get this show started I said in a now ready to sing a son type of voice.

"Alright Art class you get to listen to some music today and now here I give you Enslave The Mollusk.

We are ready for this, we are going to sing this song and here it goes.

As He Came Into The Window

It Was The Sound Of A

Crescendo

He Came Into Her Apartment

He Left The Bloodstains On

The Carpet

She Ran Underneath The Table

He Could See She Was Unable

So She Ran Into The Bedroom

She Was Struck Down, It Was

Her Doom!

Annie Are You Ok

So, Annie Are You Ok

Are You Ok, Annie

Annie Are You Ok

So, Annie Are You Ok

Are You Ok, Annie

Annie Are You Ok

So, Annie Are You Ok

Are You Ok, Annie

Annie Are You Ok

So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie

(Annie Are You Ok)

(Will You Tell Us That You're

Ok)

(There's A Sign In The

Window)

(That He Struck You-A

Crescendo Annie)

(He Came Into Your

Apartment)

(He Left The Bloodstains On

The Carpet)

(Then You Ran Into The

Bedroom)

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom!)

Annie Are You Ok

So, Annie Are You Ok

Are You Ok Annie

Annie Are You Ok

So, Annie Are You Ok

Are You Ok Annie

Annie Are You Ok

So, Annie Are You Ok

Are You Ok Annie

You've Been Hit By

You've Been Hit By-

A Smooth Criminal

So They Came Into The Outway

It Was Sunday-What A Black Day

Every time I tried to find him

He's Leaving no clues left behind him

And he had no way of knowing

of the suspect or what to expect

Mouth To Mouth Resuscitation

Sounding Heartbeats Intimidations...

Annie Are You Ok

So, Annie Are You Ok

Are You Ok Annie

Annie Are You Ok

So, Annie Are You Ok

Are You Ok Annie

Annie Are You Ok

So, Annie Are You Ok

Are You Ok Annie

Annie Are You Ok

So, Annie Are You Ok

Are You Ok Annie

You've been hit by

You've been struck by

a smooth criminal

(Annie Are You Ok)

(Will You Tell Us That You're

Ok)

(There's A Sign In The

Window)

(That He Struck You-A

Crescendo Annie)

(He Came Into Your

Apartment)

(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)

(Then You Ran Into The

Bedroom)

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom) Annie!

(Annie Are You Ok)

(So, Annie Are You Ok)

(Are You Ok Annie)

(You've Been Hit By)

(You've Been Struck By-

A Smooth Criminal)

Okay, I Want Everybody To

Clear The Area Right Now!

Heee!

(Annie Are You Ok)

I Don't Know!

(Will You Tell Us, That

You're Ok)

I Don't Know!

(There's A Sign In The

Window)

I Don't Know!

(That He Struck You-A

Crescendo Annie)

I Don't Know!

(He Came Into Your

Apartment)

I Don't Know!

(Left Bloodstains On The

Carpet)

I Don't Know Why Baby!

(Then You Ran Into The

Bedroom)

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)

(Annie Are You Ok)

(Will You Tell Us, That

You're Ok)

Dad Gone It-Baby!

(There's A Sign In The

Window)

Dad Gone It-Baby!

(That He Struck You-A

Crescendo Annie)

Hoo! Hoo!

(He Came Into Your

Apartment)

Dad Gone It!

(Left Bloodstains On The

Carpet)

Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!

(Then You Ran Into The

Bedroom)

Dad Gone It!

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)

Ow!

**Alright KaitoMagico, Nate really need the Social Notes. I'm going to work on other Big Nate stories since I make a HUGE chapter.**

**I hope people make their own Big Nate stories.**

**Till then, See Ya**


	5. A visit from Planet Moron

**I don't know what love chapter 5 A vist from Planet Moron**

**I got the 5****th**** chapter up. Fanfiction authors if you write a story on Fanfiction then complete it all the way, don't keep the readers waiting. Review! I didn't write or draw Big Nate and it's characters**

**Nate's POV**

Well I suppose you want to know how we went. Okay, we did awesome.

After the song I got a few girls phone numbers and just started the road to becoming famous.

"Nate I thought we were going to fail" Francis said with a sigh. Really Francis? He worries too much.

"Relax Francis you just follow my lead and everything is going to be fine" I said.

"Ooh looks its Gina and her smart friends" I said angrily. Oh how much I hate her. Gina is a complete suck up and all ever she does is study and getting an A plus. And the worst thing she has done recently is she did not tell all the 6th grade girls to get my autograph.

I just want to go over there and wipe that obnoxious smile of her face I said honestly.

"So you can put your lips over her face Teddy joked and laughed out loud. You probably wondered how I put up with Teddy's jokes, I just ignore him. And Francis started laughing too, that's it, I was about to give them a two handed and two person noogie.

When one person overheard our conversion and pretty soon in about four seconds everyone has started laughing.

It felt like an earthquake on scale like 100 over 10. I can't believe it; I have been laughed at, all I just said I don't like Gina's smile. Now it ends like this.

When Gina heard about this, she went all Godfrey then her cheeks went all red about half a second, and then went back to full Godfrey mode.

She marched to our table then dragged me by pulling my hair out of the cafeteria. nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Great, just great, I just got owned by Gina twice.

After Gina pulled me out of the office, she reported me to the principal's office for something I didn't do. Oh how much I hate her!

Not that matter. I owned her many times before. It's just things have escalated between me and Gina.

I was sitting on my bed after these things happen at school. I just got 3 weeks of detention starting tomorrow.

Gina is taking too much space in my mind, but I don't know why. I have to get my groove back.

I know the perfect solution. A comic! It is about yours truly Ultra Nate.

I saved Jenny from slipping on a banana peel and revealing it was Atur who put the banana peel on purpose. You know what, I am going to get back at Gina, and you just wait and see.

**So many questions like when Nate is going to do his Social Studies homework and what Nate has planned for Gina. All will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**And review. Seriously press the review button right now. Well, see ya.**


	6. Awkward moment

**Alright, here is the 6th chapter for you to enjoy, I was writing the 6th chapter in Sydney and I don't know how much am I going to stay there. I am going to take a break from writing Big Nate. The reason why is that I need to expand my story base and I am going to write my first Alvin and the chipmunks story. Now, read and** **review **

Nate's POV

Wait a minute, what am I thinking. Calling her and such is weird and awkward. Why would I want to call her of all people? I'm not so sure but. Hold that thought, Dad just called me over to dinner. Ring! My alarm went off.

It was not fair. I was having a nice dream about kissing Gina. What? No! No! No! No! No! No! It has to be just a stupid nightmare. Yeah, yeah, yeah.

I'll have to get some breakfast. What in the world? My bed is wet! I didn't eat much last night. I would talk to Dad about this but he wouldn't understand. He just doesn't have this thing with father-son talking thing.

I was eating breakfast also tuning out Ellen's blabbing, when suddenly. "Nate" Dad said. "Yeah" I said. You need to do your social studies project after school this afternoon.

"Alright" I said trying to get past this conversion. Dad's giving me the look. "Bye" I said rushing out of the door.

"Whoa, what's with the rush" Teddy said. Teddy and Francis were waiting for me at the mailbox. "Sorry, let's just get to school" I said not wanting to tell what happened this morning.

"Did you do your social studies project Francis said with a smile that is saying I caught you red-handed.

Francis can be such a moron sometime. "I'm going to do it this afternoon and it won't end up like last time or any time" I said with a full sense of confidence.

"Well it is now another day of school, you ready for this " Teddy said. "I was born to survive school" I said in my survival expert voice

**So I am going to write chapter 7 probably at the end of the holidays because I'm going to spend my time writing the other story. Remember to review**

**Well, see ya **


End file.
